0-p-h-e-1-i-a-c fics
by FicsOftheAyslum
Summary: Just a series of short chapters (NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS) posted on behalf of my girlfriend (0-p-h-e-1-i-a-c on tumblr). As always prompts are welcome in my PM's and reviews are always encourages. Ch1 - Emilie Autum x Captain Maggots ; Ch2 - EA x Veronica Varlow ; Ch3 - Maggots x Contessa ; Ch4 - VeVa x Contessa (Coming Soon!)
1. Chapter 1

**Emilie Autumn/Captain Maggot/Veronica Varlow/Contessa erotic fanfic part one:_ Captain Maggot & Emilie Autumn  
_****Fic is unchanged from that of the original postings by 0-p-h-e-1-i-a-c on tumblr. She does not, nor does she claim to have any link with Emilie ****Autumn, the Bloody Crumpets, or the Asylum brand. ****  
Enjoy~**

"Oh fuck! I'll be right back," the gorgeous, raven-haired girl said as she ran from the room, as quickly as possible. Maggie tapped her luscious lips with her forefinger, watching Emilie's eyes follow VV straight from the room.

"Emmie?" the red-head said, turning her attention to the blonde. Emilie jolted, turning over to Maggie, "How come you give VV all the attention? Why don't I get kisses and touching?" she asked, pushing out her bottom lip in an attempt to tease the young blonde.

Emilie stood, straightening her shirt, "I'm sorry sweetie, I'll give you more attention," she said, almost whispering. She strattled Maggot's thighs, gently running her hands over her chest, touching Maggie's nipples with just the lightest touch of her fingertips. She pushed her chest out to Maggie, but went limp, pulling Maggot's pouting bottom lip out gently with her teeth, and kissing the red-head's vanilla flavoured lips.

Emilie had always fancied Maggie, she just.. was scared of Veronica's thought on it. She pushed the other girl down on the bed, kissing ravenously along her jawline, and running a hand up her toned thigh.

"Your fingers are ice!" Maggots exclaimed with pleasure as Emmie's hand creeped further up to the hem of Maggie's striped shorts. Em giggled, kissing the red-head's beautiful lips. Maggie backed away, "Em.."

"Yeah baby?" Emilie replied, questioning Maggie's reluctance.

"I'm not really used to this, it's kind of a dream come true," she said, peeking down Em's shirt.

"I'll take care of you," she whispered, planting a kiss on the pretty, little, red-head's lips before kissing down her jaw line and neck. Maggie's hands found the blonde's hips, and pulled her in closer, but Emilie pulled her hands off of her, "No. Don't touch me," Maggie pouted out her bottom lip again, and the blonde took Maggie's hands, and pushed them into the bed, kissing her intensely. "You know, I can feel your pulse in your wrists. Your heart's beating really fast," she said between kisses.

"It's just because I really want you," she said, in her best attempt to be seductive. Emmie took her hands from M's and brought them to her top. Sliding it up, and over Maggot's head, she couldn't help but smile. Throwing it to the side, she lifted her own top off. Maggie returned her smile. She really did love Em's perfect tits.

Emilie teased Maggie a little bit, kissing down her chest and wrapping her lips around one of Maggie's nipples, sucking it, and nipping it gently, and feeling her breathe in deep, trying not to let out a moan. Emmie kissed all the way down Maggie's front until she reached the shorts. Slipping them off, and discarding them, along with the lace panties Maggot wore, she giggled. Sliding her hand in between Maggot's thighs, just teasing her clit a little, then removed them.

"You know, you're really wet, she said," sliding the two fingers into her mouth, taking just a little taste of the lustful red-head in front of her. Maggot's face turned pink and Emilie smiled, gently pulling Maggot's thighs apart. Locking her there with her arms, Emilie flicked her tongue across the red-head's throbbing clit. Maggie moaned quietly, letting Emilie do as she wished. Emilie slid her tongue down and into the younger girl's wet pussy. Maggie pulled her hands through Emilie's blonde locks, pushing her face into her, and arching her back.

"Oh, Emilie!" she screamed, crying for more. Emilie pulled her face from in between Maggie's legs. Maggie, breathing so heavily whispered, "But I'm so close.."

Emilie took two of her fingers and gently slid them into Maggot, who bit her lip. Em thrusted slowly, harder until Maggot arched her back, moaning loudly, so close to climax. Emilie used her other hand to rub Maggot's clit. And she hit it, crying out, "oh God, Emilie!" breathing heavily, her chest heaving. Emilie smiled, removing her hands from her young friend, whose legs shook with pleasure.

Sliding her fingers back into her mouth, she smiled down at Maggot, "You taste better than Veronica!" she said, giving her friend a wink.

"Excuse me?" the raven-haired girl said, standing in the corner with her hands on her hips, "Did you corrupt my poor, innocent Maggot, Emilie?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Emilie Autumn/Captain Maggot/Veronica Varlow/Contessa erotic fanfic part two: _Emilie Autumn & Veronica Varlow_  
Fic is unchanged from that of the original postings by 0-p-h-e-1-i-a-c on tumblr. She does not, nor does she claim to have any link with Emilie Autumn, the Bloody Crumpets, or the Asylum brand.  
Enjoy~**

Maggot jumped up from the bed, covering herself with a blanket, "I'm.. I'm not corrupted!" she cried. Emilie stood, pulling her long, thin fingers from her mouth.

"Veronica, my love, why do you think that she's been corrupted?" she questioned, covering her own chest.

"I just feel left out, we never do anything together.. You know, the three of us," VV said, giving her blonde friend a little wink.

"Well join us then!" Maggot chided, "Emmie's hands work miracles!"

"Posh! Though my lovely Maggot," Veronica said, walking to the shivering red-head, slipping her arms around her pale waist, and pulling Maggot's naked body close to herself, "We could get Emilie off."

"Now VeVa, baby, you know I don't let any one get _me_ off unless I've had tea," Emilie replied.

"I'll get the tea!" Maggot said, freeing herself from V's grip. She ran from the room to fetch a pot of Emilie's 'special' tea.

"Do you really want to include her?" Emilie said, running a hand down V's side, "She's um.. not as experienced in bed as us. I don't want to confuse her."

Veronica wrapped her arms around Emilie's lower back, "We'll teach her baby."

Emilie kissed V's delicate lips, which had a sweet, soft, cinnamon taste, which she loved. The sudden hunger for her friend hit hard, burning below. Their kiss grew hot and Emilie pushed V back against a wall. their kiss filled with a burning passion, and Veronica grasped for more as Emilie pressed her knee up between the taller woman's legs, and slid her hand up under V's top. Stopping their kiss, just to remove V's top, displaying VV's perfect (and very perky) tits. Veronica could never tell Emilie her true feelings, that it was more than lust, but, she couldn't lie. She loved Em's silky skin against her own, and her tongue in her mouth. She loved all the passion. And she was engrossed in the feel of Emilie's hands on her body. The one sliding down the front of her pants, rubbing her in just the right way, her other hand, gently massaging V's breast. She loved it.

She was completely in love with the violinist, and so it didn't even phase her when the sound of shattering tea cups filled her ears.

"Maggot! That's a mess!" Emilie snapped, pulling her lips away from the fresh, heart-shaped bruise on VeVa's neck. Maggot bent down to pick up the shards of the cup, and Emilie turned her attention back to VeVa, sliding her hand back into her friend's pants, rubbing her clit, and kissing her with an extra rough edge.

VeVa's bottom lip quivered, and she moaned quietly into Emilie's mouth. Emilie smiled and pushed her chest deeper unto Veronica. Sliding two fingers into V's soaking wet pussy, slowly, watching a moan escape her perfect lips.

Maggot huffed, stricken with jealousy as she watched Veronica against the wall, hungrily kissing Emilie. Her whole boody shook and Maggot could tell how close she was. Emilie gently bit down on VeVa's bottom lip, kissing her, whilst thrusting her hand harder into her friend until her moans grew loud and she arched her back off the wall. Crying out in insane pleasure as Emilie thrusted her hand into VV.

"Oh God, Emilie! I love you!" she screamed, then brought her hand to her mouth, collapsing to the ground. Emilie fell with her, and kissed her gently. Wrapping her arms around Veronica, she held her tight while the taller girl's breathing calmed.

Emilie kissed her temple and whispered in Veronica's ear, "By the way, I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Emilie Autumn/Captain Maggot/Veronica Varlow/Contessa erotic fanfic part three:**_**Captain Maggot & Contessa**__**  
**_**Fic is unchanged from that of the original postings by 0-p-h-e-1-i-a-c on tumblr. She does not, nor does she claim to have any link with Emilie****Autumn, the Bloody Crumpets, or the Asylum brand.****  
****Enjoy~**

Maggot was awfully jealous of the connection between Veronica and Emilie, She missed Contessa, because the strong connection that the two of them always had. She threw the broken teacup into the sink, each broken fragment smashing even smaller than before. Emilie and Veronica were asleep in the other room, completely intertwined with each other, when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to (of course) find Contessa.

"Baby! Long time no see!" she cried, wrapping Maggie in a warm hug, which Maggie held tight to.

"Oh my goodness, Tessa! How long are you here for?" she asked, taking in the sweet scent she missed so much.

"Only a week, I thought we could spend some time together, maybe go out later?" she asked, more hinting than asking really, planting a sweet kiss onto Maggie's cheek. She drug Tessa into the building and onto the couch.

"Can I give you a little 'welcome back' present?" Maggie asked, sitting on the tallest Crumpet's lap.

"Of course!" Tessa said, wrapping her arms around Maggie's waist as Maggot kissed her. Letting all the tension between them slide. With them, every touch, every kiss, and hug has been tender and loving. Even when they hungered so strongly for each other. True love. Tessa squeezed Maggot close to her, "I never wanted to go," she whispered, and Maggot's face completely lit up.

"Show me," she whispered back, kissing her friend again. It was delicate, loving. And Contessa always tasted like caramel. Contessa's soft hands glided up Maggot's bare spine as their kiss deepened. She let her own hand drift to Tessa's tits as she straddled her thighs. Unbuttoning her top and sliding it off, her kisses ceased, "Aw! You wore lace!" she said, kissing the tops of Contessa's breasts, feeling the warmth and care she missed so much. It was loving but full of passion, a burning passion that filled Contessa. Maggot slid one hand up the side of Contessa's neck, scratching her gently.

"Be gentle," Contessa breathed into Maggie's ear, nipping the lobe, and down Maggot's neck. Maggot trailed her hands slowly down Contessa's topless body, letting her nails make marks in her pale flesh, until she reached Contessa's jeans.

Slipping the jeans off Contessa's curved hips and shaped legs, throwing them to the ground. Maggot helped her tall lover remove the lace, black panties that just teased the red-head.

Settling between Tessa's satin thighs, she kissed along her pantyline and down. Flicking her tongue over Contessa's throbbing clit, Tessa let out a high-pitched moan, running her hands through Maggot's hair.

Sliding her tongue deep into Contessa's pussy, hearing the moans of pure desirable pleasure erupt from her. Contessa was so fucking close, Maggot slowly drug her tongue across Tessa's clit. Tessa cried out.

"Oh God! Maggie, Fuck!" she dried, throwing her head back into the arm of the couch. Breathing heavily she whispered, "Oh Captain, my Captain; you are my ecstasy."

**Posters Note: Jayde (le writer) did explain that she had some trouble writing this chapter, but has assured me that the next chapter will definitely make up for it (she's only half a page into it, and I think it's amazing), but may not be for everyone. Thankyou to those who are reading though. It means a lot to her.**


End file.
